


Prudence

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claiming the errand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prudence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phyloxena](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=phyloxena).



“We cannot spare any captains,” the Steward said, “let alone the Captain-General and Lord Faramir.”

The Council murmured its agreement. Boromir’s jaw clenched.

Faramir did not hesitate. “My Lords,” he said, “my brother and I did not consult on this matter until he received the dream. He had never heard the words when he dreamed them. This can be no coincidence.”

Húrin shifted uncomfortably. “That may be so, Lord Faramir, but - ”

“That is so. The powers that sent the dreams to us offer a hope we have not had in years. We cannot afford to discard it out of mere policy.” Faramir laid his hands flat on the table. “Yet, the Lord Steward is correct; it would be folly to risk two captains at such a time. _I_ will go, alone.”


End file.
